generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Rex Salazar
The titular character of the series. Rex is a 15-year-old Mexican American amnesiac E.V.O. with the ability to grow various machines out of his body. He is employed as a secret weapon to Providence, an organization dedicated to eliminating activated nanites. History Prior to the Series' Start Prior to the Nanite Event, as a child Rex was critically injured from a mysterious accident. He was discovered by a group of scientists involved in the nanite project, who injected him with the initial batch of completed nanites, thus saving his life. Dr. Rylander gave the young boy the name "Rex", and he became the study's test subject. Initially after the injection, Rex was able to communicate with other forms of technology without any said "side effects", as the mutations occurred much later (it was implied by Doctor Rylander that Rex's brother was envious of these additional abilities). It was Rex's powers that spared both his and his unnamed brother's life during the nanite event. After this he hooked up with three E.V.Os named Tuck, Sqwydd, and Cricket. However, he later Traded them to an E.V.O. crime lord named Quarry for his freedom. In between the span of the next few years prior to the series' start, a now amnesiac Rex was discovered and recruited by Providence, having lost all his memories of any events prior to the few months before joining the program. Despite this fact, only Rex's conscious memory had been affected by amnesia, as he unknowingly experienced numerous cryptic dreams related to his forgotten past. Personality As any other adolescent his age would respond, Rex is impulsive and ignorant to the authority that surrounds him. He feels emotions as conflicting and volatile as any other teenager. Although he himself is an EVO, he treats other EVO's like a doctor would treat his patients, attempting to "cure" them even at his own risk (see Frostbite). Though Rex is, for the most part, altruistic, when he needs to fight and defend himself he doesn't hold back; no matter who or what the enemy is. Although in Van Kleiss's case, he will try to kill him on sight without mercy and against orders, it is unknown if this is because he tried to "eat" him and/or other EVO's regardless that Van Kleiss says he knows about Rex's past. He also has conflicting feelings about his position in Providence. He often breaks out of the base to free roam but does return, perhaps because of a sense of duty and purpose or caring for his team, and although he trusts them, he doesn't trust White Knight who is openly distrusting of Rex and has manipulated him in the past Rex has threatened him in regards to that. He is also clearly guilty in the start of "String Theory", as he wasn't just curing or taking down the cactus E.V.O., to the young boy there ("I was hurting someone he cared about"). Most likely because of his recent discovery about his brother be using their resources to find him. Appearance He is normally seen with lightly spiked and slicked back, dark black-blue hair. An orange pair of goggles are worn at the top of his head, with a matching red-orange patterned jacket and dark pants. In "Leader of the Pack " and " Operation: Wingman" he was shown wearing Six's suit as formal attire. In "The Swarm" it is shown he wears white breifs with red motorcycles on them. He says they are only his "backup pair" Relationships Agent Six : See also: Agent Six : : As Rex's handler, Rex shows a certain amount of affection and annoyance towards Agent Six. He views Six as a sort of nanny, as it is his job to watch over Rex. Rex is often annoyed by Six and his strict personality but actually cares deeply about what he thinks of him and wants to live up to his expectations; which is often the cause for his nanite failure. He has a habit of stealing his suits when going out to a formal event. Bobo Haha : See also: Bobo Haha : He is Rex's sidekick and friend. In the episode Promise, Promises it's revealed They've known each other and been best friends since the day both of them first came to Providence but he has become Rex's confidant and only friend before meeting Noah. He is snarky and unreliable; however, he will do his best to protect Rex, unless his compliance is bought (though bribery or threats) (Episode: The Architect). He also convinces Rex to take reckless action and often accompanies him. He has openly acknowledged that he is a bad influence on Rex. Doctor Holiday : See also: Doctor Holiday : : Both have more of a big sister/small brother´s relationship. Rex really likes hitting on Doc Holiday, who's older than him, even after he falls for Circe, though it switches to semi-teasing after that. Noah describes Rex as completely delusional when Rex states that she is in love with him. Noah : See also: Noah : Noah is Rex's best human friend. While originally hired to keep an eye on Rex by White Knight, he grew to actually enjoy Rex's company. When it was revealed that he was hired to be his friend, Rex punched Noah in anger, seemingly ending their friendship, however after saving Noah in the same episode he decided to believe that Noah actually wanted to be his friend. (Episode: Lockdown) Rex often confides in Noah about his problems; such as his insecurities about killing E.V.O.s, and his crush on Circe. Rex still holds resentment from his betrayel, commenting that he has lied to him in the past in later eps. Van Kleiss : See also: Van Kleiss : Rex views Van Kleiss as his greatest enemy and attacks him every chance he gets and they've each tried to kill each other multiple times with each somehow escaping (Rex's powers and Providence backup and Van Kleiss' information of Rex's life and memories), their true relationship is as of now unknown. Although both have stated that the other is very important even though for different reasons (Rex's complete nanite samples and Van Kleiss's information about the event and Rex's life before it). Circe : See also:'' Circe'' : Despite the fact that they are supposed "enemies", Rex has continued to aid Circe when in trouble (as done so in Beyond the Sea). He continuously tries to convince her to join Providence, as she just as openly denies to do so. Rex is aware that Van Kleiss uses her in order to manipulate him, though even after discovering this he still appears to have feelings for her. She has shown to have more mercy on him during battle ( as she does not immediately attack such as Breach, but instead orders her to halt the advance). Despite her hired purpose, she has shown slight guilty expressions at times, suggesting that she does not always agree with using Rex, as she possible cares for him in return. 'Unknown Brother' See also: Rex's Brother : Ever since Rex heard about his brother he has viewed him as a source of hope that he is not alone. 'Annie' :She is a friend of the girl Noah wanted to take to the prom and set Annie up with Rex. He describes her to be cute but is overcome by the many accidents that revolve around Annie and her borderline paranormal clumsiness, later discovering Noah had him set up with her because he is the only one alive that can survive through the night with her. After the night ends he tells Noah he will never date her again, but after some egging from Noah, does again mention she is 'really cute', suggesting they might go out again in future episodes. 'Tuck, Sqwydd, and Cricket' :They were his crew after the Nanite Event, where he found and made into something of a family. However he completely forgot about him due to his memory lapses until the episode Rabble. Cricket, the sole female member, has a crush on him, but Tuck stated Rex was either too dense to notice or pretended not to. For reasons yet explained, he would later abandon his friends and join up with Quarry, a mob boss of EVOs to become his top lieutenant. After defeating Quarry, he lets his old crew go free instead of arresting them like he was suppose to, but warned them not to do anything stupid or Providence would be after them. Powers and Abilities Like all other living beings on Earth, Rex has nanites bonded to him on a molecular level. Having activated nanites makes him an E.V.O., however unlike most E.V.O.s (Van Kleiss and Circe being the only other known exceptions) Rex has the amazing power and ability to control and manipulate his nanites, allowing him to keep a normal human form, except for when he uses his powers and abilities. Rex has the ability to generate weaponry from his body, by shaping the nanites into shapes and forms that he can imagine. He also has technopathic abilities, and the power and ability to cure other E.V.O.s of their mutations. Technopathy Because of his unique relationship with his nanites, Rex is capable of using them to interface with technology and machines. This allows him to effectively communicate and control them, he uses this to escape the confines of The Keep. In his own words he can "hear them." This can also backfire, as when he over absorbs nanites which will make him grow metal sacks on his body and when he eventually loses consciousness, the nanites will take control and act to save Rex's life so they can save themselves and talk through Rex as a computer would. He is also able to do this on a subconcious level, shown when everytime Providence tries to bug him, and his nanites automatically dismantle it. E.V.O Curing Perhaps Rex's most important power and ability, by sending his own nanites into the bodies of other E.V.O.s he is capable of extracting the activated nanites that cause them to become E.V.O.s in the first place. Apparently, however, the E.V.O.s that he attempts to cure must allow him to extract their nanites. In the episode "String Theory" he was initially unable to revert Peter Meechum to his normal form because Peter felt he needed to remain an E.V.O. so that he could rescue his daughter from Van Kleiss. He was only capable of curing Peter once he promised to help rescue his daughter. His curing ability seems to have improved greatly in "Rabble" since he was able to cure some of Quarry's E.V.O henchmen against their will, however it is probably because their were unaware, as the first didn't know he was capable of curing and the second was unconcious. In "The Hunter", according to Rex, he has trouble curing non-human E.V.Os but he could have cured a flea E.V.O completely if Hunter Cain did not interrupt and killed the E.V.O. However this ability is not absolute there exists E.V.O.'s known as incurables such as in the case Dr. Holiday's sister. This ability is why Providence needs Rex so badly, viewing it as the only possible way to win the war against the dangerous E.V.O.s. Weapon Manifestation Rex has the incredible power and ability to form his nanites into the form of several different tools and weapons. He uses these for offense, defense, and transportation. However it would appear he can only have one power active at a time, even when curing an EVO, which effectively limits what he can do. This can also be separated into a sub-power as an extreme level of mass displacement; the weapons simply form out of his body and are frequently destroyed, and the are quite often reformed soon afterward. Also, if exhausted it takes more focus to control them, otherwise they instantly dissemble. Boogie Pack The Boogie Pack is a pair of turbine wings that grow out of his back. Rex is capable of using these to fly at high speeds, they also give him a high level of agility. He is capable of launching the twin turbines at an enemy E.V.O. like a bola. He can shoot grappling hooks from both turbines. Slam Cannon The Slam Cannon is a projectile cannon that Rex can transform either arm into. The Slam Cannon doesn't produce its own ammo, instead the maw on the back end of it extends into whatever material is behind it. It then grabs it, and fires it at the target with great force. The BFS The "Big Fat Sword" is,obviously, a massive sword that Rex can change either arm into. Rex is also capable of transforming the blade of The BFS into what he calls The Battle Saw a giant buzz saw that can slice through anything. Smackhands A pair of massive gauntlets that Rex can transform his hands into. Rex uses the Smackhands so that he could beat an enemy E.V.O. into submission. The Smackhands also give him incredible strength, allowing him to break through an obstacle or to lift heavy objects. Rex can also rotate the Smackhands when they are balled into a fist. This allows them to function as high-powered drills, he can tunnel through the ground using this, or he can use it to add additional power behind his strength. Punk Busters These are super boots that have spikes on the soles that allow Rex to jump hundreds of feet into the air or jump across ten square blocks. He can also use the Punk Busters to kick enemy E.V.O.s. In his words,it feels as if "you were roundhouse kicked by a freight train." The Rex Ride A motorcycle that uses levitation instead of wheels. It can go over 200 mph, and has a retractable battering ram instead of an engine block Giant Bio-Mechanical form During the Episode Promise, Promises Rex Demonstrated the use of a large Bio-Mechanical form That appears to have all of Rex's abilities including the BFS, Punk Busters, Slam Cannon, and Smack Hands. However while in this large and imposing form he demonstrated typical E.V.O. on the loose behavior and after being brought to his senses a Memory lapse both Logical reasons why this form isn't in common use. This Form will become a major plot point during the upcoming Episode Buried Alive where Rex is suffering a Nanite Overload and will soon turn into this massive form unless they are drained. It was also shown in a commercial previewing upcoming episodes that Rex had turned his right arm in to a whip of some sort. Enhanced Strength and Durability Although not formally mentioned, Rex has on numerous occasions survived things well beyond the capacity of normal humans, and could still walk. This is touched on in Gravity, when he is the only one who could go into the space elevator. There is also a suggestion of super strength, seeing as Rex can actually lift the machines he creates, some of which are bigger than he is or survive being thrown through a concrete wall. Also as seen in "The Swarm" Rex's nanites are cappable of restarting and/or provide oxygen to his vital organs if he is in a near death situation. Trivia * The goggles Rex wears are based off of Taichi Kamiya from Digimon Adventure. The goggles are known as the goggles of courage and leadership. *Rex means "king" in Latin, which could also refer to his powers and personality. * In Cartoon Network FusionFall, there is an item called the Generator Rex Hoverboard, so this may mean Rex has the ability to generate a hoverboard. *He has shown to have some knowledge of other languages **He has a habit of using Spanish words. And in the episode "Promises, Promises" when six finds him in the flash back he speaks Spanish for a second. **He has shown to be able to understand some Chinese. *In the episode The Swarm, it is shown that the nanite that he was injected with in Dark Passage revived his heart when he almost died of drowning. *Also, it is shown that Rex wears motorcycle underpants. * It is revealed in the episode "Promises, Promises,"since Rex does not remember his true birthday, Providence had his birthday scheduled on the day he joined Providence. Ironically, Rex joined Providence on Six's birthday. So the two share a same birthday. Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Heroes Category:Providence Category:Human E.V.O.s